Mobile Suits, People In Disguise
by Toan The Blue Hamster
Summary: This is pretty much a parody of the show. Enjoy and leave reviews.


A/N: So here's my first work of story. I hope yall like it. Please don't be to harsh though, because it is the first piece of work of ever written. I'd also liek to dedicate this chapter to my special friend Mimi the Pink Kitty for helping me along the way and letting this happen. Thanks a bunch Mims and i'll talk with you later.

* * *

**Mobile Suits, People In Disguise**

**CHAPTER 1**

**"Lost In Space"**

Somewhere in the middle of space, just off to the side of the Blue Gamma 15 Sector portion of the Plants...

"WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?!" Captain Ramius screamed at her very scared crew.

"Ummm, well I don't know how to say this but I think we're lost." One of the crew finally spoke up.

"Lost? LOST!!!?" she screamed back, "MY SHIP CAN"T BE LOST, WE ARE IN A WAR HERE!"

"I'm sorry ma'am, it's just all so confusing."

"Let me see that radar screen." Ramius said as she started heading over to Sai. " Let me see thi... OMG WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?"

"The radar screen ma'am?"

"NO IT ISN'T, IT'S A PIECE OF BLACK PAPER WITH GREEN CRAYON DRAWN ON IT TO MAKE IT LOOK LIKE A RADAR!" She screamed starting to lose her voice, "WHERE IS THE ACTUAL SCREEN!?"

"Behind the paper ma'am." Sai replied seeing that he should explain him self now, "I went to get some water because I was really thirsty and when I came to sit down it accidentally fell out of my hand."

"And why didn't you report this earlier?" Ramius said in a very scratchy voice, "We would have gotten are mechanics crew to fix it and we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Yes ma'am and I'm horribly sorry about this, I will go and fetch the mechanics crew."

"Yah you better do that," she said annoyed, "First fucking day this ship is in space and the crew fucks up, this is definitely going to be one interesting ride."

5 Hours later...

"Sai, where is the mechanics crew?" Miriallia asked, for she was getting annoyed at sitting there doing nothing while they waited for the mechanics.

"I couldn't tell yah, I called for them almost 5 hours ago." He said wondering why they weren't here already. " I told them to hurry their asses up and fix the damn radar, thinking that it would make them go faster."

"You told them to hurry?" Mir asked starting to get mad.

"Yeah I did, is that a problem?

"VERY MUCH SO!" she screamed at him, "MECHANICS HATE BEING RUSHED!"

"Sheesh what's with everyone yelling at me today." He said sadly, "Atleast I still got Fllay and Tolle on my side."

"Well actually bro," Tolle said slowly, "I'm on Mir's side for this one."

"What? Hey what happened to bros before hos? Huh?"

"Hey! Don't call my girlfriend a ho you little bastard!" he said starting to get angry. "You're just jealous that my girlfriend is better than yours!"

The whole bridge went quiet as he finished his sentence. Everyone in shear awe that he said something like that. After a few minutes among the silence there was a small and some what quiet.. pop. Someone had just

put there finger inside their mouth and made a popping noise to attempt to break the silence, and it worked.

"I'm heading to my sleeping quarters," Sai stated sadly, "I'm going to go do math equations to make my self happy."

"Nerd!" Someone shouted from somewhere in the bridge. Everyone burst out laughing, even Captain Ramius, which evidently made Sai feel even worse.

A Few More Hours go by...

"Oh my god, where the fuck is the mechanics crew!" Kuzzey stated with his anger rising, " I swear I'm going to kill Sai."

"Mechanics here!" said one of the mechanics with all eyes on him he continued, "We're here to fix a broken radar screen right?"

"WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU SO LONG!" the Captain obviously pissed yelled, "And we? I only see one of you."

"Well I see three of you haha hiccup" he said appearing drunk. "We had some.. other things to do." he said thinking of what he did earlier... "Hey guys let's have a drinking game!" "Sure." "Why not?" "Heh yah other things"

"Are you going to fix the radar old man or are you going to sit here till we die?" Tolle said impatiently.

"I'll fix it when i'ze fix it ok, hiccup oh no the Tequila is kicking in." The very drunk mechanic stated, "One tequila, two tequila, three tequila, FLOOR." He said as he hit the floor ice cold.

"Wow, just goes to show you what happens when you send Sai to do something." A very, very annoyed Captain said and with temper rising stated, "Someone else better go fetch a different mechanic or else we're not going anywhere." When no one moved she blew. "NOW!!!"

"Yes ma'am, of course ma'am, right away ma'am." Tolle said as he ran out of the room practically crying.

"Hey Kuzzey what's that brown mark on your ass?" asked Miriallia worriedly.

"Ummm it's a chocolate bar I sat on."

"What's the horrid smell?"

"I dont know." said a very red Kuzzey.

"Kuzzey go and change your pants you puss, I wasn't that scary." said Ramius trying not to laugh.

"Wow Kuzzey soiled himself what a puss." Miriallia said as Tolle walked into the room with Kira and a mechanic.

Now let's see what the ZAFT boys are up to...

"Why haven't they moved yet?" Athrun wondered, "Maybe something's wrong with their ship."

"No shit sherlock, of course there's something wrong with their ship." Yzak said mockingly, "We're in the middle of a fucking war and you think they're just going to sit there and party?"

"Maybe."

"Oh wow someone's really dense today."

"Hey stop picking on Athrun, Yzak." said Dearka

"Yes sir."

"So where's Nicol today." Dearka asked. Everyone suddenly wondered where Nicol was.

"Right here guys." Nicol said as he stepped inside one girl on each arm.

"Well aren't you the pimp of the ship." Yzak said laughing.

"Haha funny but no, the ship was rocking and they wanted someone to hold onto," Nicol explained, "And me being the generous guy I am, I let them hang on to me."

"I see," said Athrun not believing him, "So you pretty much just came from having sex eh?"

"Where do you think the rocking came from," Nicol said laughing. "We aren't moving."

All the guys broke into laughter after the girls left the room a few seconds after the warning alarm went off.

ALERT ALERT ALERT YZAK'S A FAG, ALERT ALERT ALERT

"HEY!!! Supid alarm thinger telling lies."

ARCHANGEL IS ON THE MOVE ALERT ALERT

"Ahh, let's roll out team!" Athurn said seeing as no one else was going to do anything.

So both ships we on the move once again, and the chase was back on.

* * *

A/N: So I hope you guys liked it for a first piece of work. Please leave a review I'd appreciate it. 


End file.
